Michelle/Gallery
Promotional Art Michelle01.png Michelle.png Hello, Happy World!.png Hello, Happy World! New Costumes.jpg Anime Garupa☆PICO.png Hello, Happy World! (PICO).png PICO Michelle.png Michelle PICO Icon.png Cover Art Hello, Happy World! 1st Single Cover.jpg Hello, Happy World! 2nd Single Cover.jpg Hello, Happy World! 3rd Single Cover.png Alien Alien Game Cover.png YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡.png Hello, Happy World! 4th Single Cover.png HHW 5th Single Regular Cover.jpg HHW 5th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 10k Followers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 300k Followers Illustration.png GBP EN FB - 50K Likes .jpg Girls Band Party Stickers/Stamps Stamp 015001.png Stamp 015001 en.png LINE 025.png LINE 040.png A Fleeting Night's Dream Event Stamp.png A Fleeting Night's Dream Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Summer Evening, Flowers Adrift the Water's Surface Event Stamp.png Gacha Banners Gacha Happy 2017 Banner.png Worldwide Gacha Happy Banner.png MISAKI in da house!!! Gacha Banner.png MISAKI in da house!!! Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Beautifully Noble White Gacha Banner.png Beautifully Noble White Worldwide Gacha Banner.png A Fluffy Roar! Happy Monsters Gacha Banner.png A Fluffy Roar! Happy Monsters Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Ahoy! South Sea Adventure Gacha Banner.png Ahoy! South Sea Adventure Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Make the World Smile! Smile Parade Gacha Banner.png Make the World Smile! Smile Parade Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Drowsy Blue Sheep Gacha Banner.png SOS! Girls Panic Gacha Banner.png Original Craft Friends Gacha Banner.png Lively! Silent Night Gacha Banner.png = Card Cameos Theme Park Fun!.png Sakura Special! T.png Phone-Shy.png Source Of Happiness T.png Garupa Cafe♪2017 (Kokoro).png Fifty-Fifty Fear T.png The Forgetful Ghost T.png I Want to Help.png A Happy Revolution!.png Step of Determination T.png They're All So Cute! T.png New Year's is Full of Fun.png New Year's is Full of Fun T.png First-Time Mochi Maker T.png Here We Go, Guys!.png Message from Michelle.png Prize Watermelon.png A Big Sister's Pride T.png I Want to Be Like You T.png Glistening Sun T.png This Is Where I Belong.png For the Smiles!.png Himari Style T.png Aim for Total Success.png Aim for Total Success T.png A Small Trip?.png Everyone's Welcome! T.png Blooming Smile T.png Smile's Rhythm T.png Throbbing Fireworks Festival T.png Merry Party! T.png The Lost Santa.png For This Special Night.png For This Special Night T.png Live2D Models Card Models Onstage (Okusawa Misaki) Live2D Model.png Sakura Michelle Live2D Model.png Confession Of Love Live2D Model.png What's Important to Me Live2D Model.png Michelle the Magician Live2D Model.png White Team Cheerleader? Live2D Model.png A Penguin? A Bear? Live2D Model.png The Magic of Smiles (Okusawa Misaki) Live2D Model.png Winter Wear Live2D Model.png Fleeting Beads of Sweat Live2D Model.png A Solid Player Live2D Model.png Message from Michelle Live2D Model.png This Way and that Way Live2D Model.png How Did this Happen? Live2D Model.png Forest Filtered Sunlight Live2D Model.png This Is Where I Belong Live2D Model.png Fruits of Our Labor Live2D Model.png Night Conversation Live2D Model.png Smile Seeker! (Okusawa Misaki) Live2D Model.png Trying Moderately Live2D Model.png Surprising Content Live2D Model.png Gripping Hands Live2D Model.png Big Light, Small Light Live2D Model.png Let's Sew Together Live2D Model.png The Lost Santa Live2D Model.png My Other Self Live2D Model.png Other Models Michelle - No Costume Live2D Model.png Michelle - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Michelle - Michelle Ranger Live2D Model.png Michelle - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Michelle_-_Skiing_Outfit_Live2D_Model.png Michelle - Morgana Live2D Model.png Michelle_-_Alien_Alien_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Michelle - Precious Summer chibi.png Michelle - Michelle Ranger chibi.png Michelle - Year of the Dog chibi.png Michelle - Morgana chibi.png Michelle - Alien Alien chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 47.jpg|The Person Inside Loading Screen Comic 49.jpg|Eye Holes Loading Screen Comic 50.jpg|Drafted Loading Screen Comic 71.png|Please Give Me a Refresher Loading Screen Comic 88.png|Cute Present Category:Gallery